Prove It
by forensicsfan
Summary: Some people just can't back down from a challenge, even on Valentine's Day. (NS with some GS angst thrown in for good measure...just not the kind you might expect.)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but I'll be eating chocolate in George and Jorja's honor today (because no one gets between me and my chocolate).

**Author's Note:** I read this story about a kissing school in the Oddly Enough section of Yahoo News today and couldn't resist writing this. Regardless of the ship you sail, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nick let out a chortle. "A kissing school? You've got to be kidding." 

Sara just shook her head. "No, it's real. Some woman up in Seattle has a waiting list for it. Apparently it's quite popular."

Nick looked at her in disbelief. "You're serious."

She nodded. "In fact, one of my friends from college went up there with her boyfriend to, uh, how did she put it? Uh, to 'improve her technique'."

"Now I've heard everything." Nick retorted as he parked the Denali in the lab's lot. They had just finished working a case together and it being Valentine's Day it seemed to bring out the worst in the lovelorn and the weirdness out in horny couples. Their case had involved both. A lovelorn man who was obsessed with his boss had decided to declare his undying devotion to her, only to walk into her office and find her and her girlfriend in a rather compromising position. After offering to let him join them rather than let the secret out of the bag both about being in the closet and 'playing' on company time, the man had eagerly agreed. Unfortunately for him, the women appeared to have some serious skill in this particular area and it appeared that he he had a heart attack from over exertion and died. Leaving a rather interesting situation to explain to police.

"I'm sure you haven't heard of everything." Sara challenged as they descended from the vehicle. True, they had seen some pretty strange things in their careers as crime scene investigators, but they always seemed to encounter newer and stranger things.

"Ok, maybe not everything, but I sure as hell wouldn't go to a kissing school." Nick rolled his eyes as they neared the front door.

"Oh, so you think you're so good that you couldn't use some improvement?" Sara couldn't resist getting a barb in. Nick was well known for having had many girlfriends and the fact that he was currently dateless on Valentine's Day of all days, made Sara smirk.

He grinned at her. "You know what they say? Practice makes perfect." He couldn't resist sending a barb right back. It was no secret that Sara had pined away for Grissom for so long that she hadn't had a date in well over a year an a half. Nick reasoned that her kissing skills were lacking as a result.

"Some things are like riding a bike. You never forget once you learn how." She smirked as they began to log in evidence. Not that she'd had anywhere to try out her skill of late. But ever since Grissom had asked Sophia out, she'd decided that her resolution to move on needed to be put into motion sooner rather than later.

"Oh, so now you're saying that you're good?" Nick scoffed confidently.

"I didn't say that." Sara looked smug. She knew she was good and she didn't need Nick Stokes to tell her that.

"So you're planning on flying to Seattle for a kissing refresher then?" Nick jabbed as they finished logging the evidence in and headed for the locker room.

"I don't need it, but I'm sure you could. I think your ego is a little inflated." Sara tried to keep a straight face as she delivered that little blow.

It seemed to work, because Nick looked shocked. "I do not need a refresher. I could probably teach the class a thing or two." He was not going to be criticized for his kissing technique, especially by someone who'd never experienced it.

Sara arched her brows as she opened her locker and stowed her jacket. "Oh, so you're going to moonlight as a kissing instructor then?" The mere thought of Nick Stokes giving kissing lessons suddenly sounded quite appealing.

"I didn't say that." Nick protested and then an idea began to form in his mind. "But I might just do it as a public service for all the kissing challenged out there."

"Pretty confident aren't we?" Sara was on the verge of laughing, but she was doing her best to keep it under control.

"When you know you're good, you can afford to be confident." He smiled smugly. "Some of us in the room might just be a little rusty."

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Are you inferring that I need practice?"

He arched a single brow and rested his shoulder against the bay of lockers. "Well, I don't seem to recall you dating anyone recently, so one might assume that you haven't had the opportunity in a while. Your technique might not be up to date."

Sara scoffed this time. "My technique not up to date? As if it changes."

"Oh, see what you know. I'll have you know that there are advances all the time in the field of kissing." Nick was blowing smoke out his ass and he knew it, but he was doing his best to try and provoke Sara.

Sara narrowed her gaze at him in challenge. "Prove it." She wasn't really sure how he was going to do that, but she didn't appreciate being told that she couldn't kiss, especially by someone who had never kissed her.

"Fine." Nick knew he was asking for trouble, but he didn't care. He'd been attracted to Sara for a long time and he reasoned that there was no time like the present to make a move. He quickly leaned in and ducked his head, softly pressing his lips against hers in a slow sensuous kiss as he rested his hands on her hips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes expectantly.

Sara croaked out a response in a husky voice. "I can do better."

Nick's voice was equally husky. "Prove it." He was more than willing to be proved wrong if it meant he got to kiss her again.

Sara slid her arms around his neck and slowly moved her lips over his, flicking her tongue out to entice him to open his mouth to her. He more than willingly complied and as he felt her tongue sliding against his, he pulled her closer and let out a groan into her mouth. Sara broke the kiss a moment later, breathing heavily and looking victorious.

Nick took note of the look on her face and he raised an eyebrow. "Give me another chance." He had been taken by surprise at Sara's skill, but he was sure that given the opportunity he could give her a run for her money.

"Ok." Sara couldn't keep her eyes off of his lips and somewhere in the back of her mind she reasoned that she'd been willing to put in some serious practice with him on her technique. That is as long as Nick would keep up what he was currently doing with his lips, not to mention his hands.

As he broke the kiss he took note of her swollen lips and felt quite pleased with himself, wondering if he should just go ahead and kiss her again. He didn't get the chance to think very long.

Sara's eyelids were heavy, but she cupped the back of Nick's head and brought it back down, crashing her lips into his as she decided that she needed to up the ante a little.

The pair was so absorbed in trying to outdo each other that they failed to notice that they had garnered an audience in the doorway. Warrick had his hand out while Greg was mumbling under his breath as he counted out a series of bills into Warrick's palm. Catherine was just smiling like a fool, and trying to figure out how to keep the two of them from getting suspended for making out on company time. And Grissom just stood there with his mouth gaping open as he considered that Sophia just couldn't kiss like that.

_**The End**_


End file.
